


apology

by winterheats



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lowercase, M/M, Makeup Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: minhyun wants to make it up to jaehwan





	apology

**Author's Note:**

> title/fic insp ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGIj-F12hck))

it had been about three weeks and three days since they broke up. not that minhyun was counting or anything (he was). 

he and jaehwan have had their share of arguments and temporary splits, but this time, minhyun had really fucked up. he made an unforgivable mistake, he hurt jaehwan, and now minhyun was facing the consequences. 

minhyun’s bed was always small, it was never meant to be slept on by two grown men, but they always made it work. since jaehwan left, the bed had never felt bigger, emptier. the apartment had never felt more quiet either. every noise felt amplified in contrast to the silence that now filled the rooms. 

jaehwan had left more at minhyun’s apartment than he brought with him the night everything went down. his toothbrush left untouched in minhyun’s bathroom, a couple pair of his shoes remained on minhyun’s shoe rack, a bunch of his clothes still in minhyun’s closet. 

minhyun had took that as a sign of jaehwan coming back eventually, but the past two weeks brought only silence on jaehwan’s part. minhyun had tried texting him, calling him, letting jaehwan know that he still left a lot of his stuff at his apartment. minhyun even offered to drop off his belongings to jaehwan’s parents’ house, but jaehwan never responded and minhyun didn’t want to show up uninvited. 

since that night jaehwan left, minhyun hadn’t seen him at all. they worked on opposite sides of the city so naturally they wouldn’t cross paths. but for some reason, jaehwan wasn’t even showing up on social media. his last update was a picture of the new cd player that minhyun had gifted him for his birthday, which was posted months before their breakup. out of the few social gatherings minhyun attended (most of which were shared social circles), jaehwan showed up to none. it was like he had disappeared completely. 

\---

every night since their split was unbearable, but friday nights were the absolute worst. 

friday nights were dinner dates, karaoke sessions, cuddling. friday nights were now silent dinners, lonely singing, and an empty bed. 

_u free? there’s a bogo free deal going on for laser tag and paintball at the arcade. i’ll treat_

minhyun couldn’t pass up an opportunity for free laser tag and paintball. maybe this friday night didn’t have to be so depressing for once. 

_i’m down. time?_ minhyun texted back. 

in a matter of seconds, seongwoo responded. 

_YAAAAAAAAAAA_ popped up in blue little speech bubbles all over minhyun’s screen when he opened the message. it would be an understatement to say that seongwoo _loved_ using the echo screen effect on the iphone messages app. 

_i’ll be there in twenty_ , seongwoo sent right after. 

that was just enough time for minhyun to get ready. once those twenty minutes were up and minhyun was all washed up, dressed, and all cologned, seongwoo called him. 

“i’m downstairs,” seongwoo said. 

“coming down,” minhyun said as he grabbed his keys and wallet, his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. 

when minhyun opened the door, a familiar and unexpected figure stood before him. “wow, i was just about to knock,” said jaehwan. 

“jaehwan?!” minhyun said in shock. 

“jaehwan?!” seongwoo echoed through the phone. 

“hey, i’m gonna have to reschedule,” minhyun said abruptly. 

“wait wh-” was all seongwoo could say before minhyun hung up. 

“jaehwan,” minhyun said gently. the name felt oddly unfamiliar rolling off his tongue for once. “what are you doing here? is everything alright? what happened to your eye?”

“oh. this?” jaehwan pointed to his covered eye. “just a stye.” jaehwan, other than the eye patch, looked exactly the same as he did when he left, just a lot more calmer and a little less furious. minhyun noticed the bags under jaehwan’s eyes. he wondered if he had just as much trouble sleeping as minhyun. 

“sorry, did i catch you at a bad time?” jaehwan asked. 

“huh? no, what makes you say that?” minhyun said, completely taken aback. 

“you just told seongwoo you had to reschedule so i assumed you were just about to head out.”

jaehwan was probably thinking that minhyun had become even more of an idiot since he left. “it’s cool. i’m sure seongwoo can find someone else to play laser tag with.”

jaehwan stifled a laugh. oh how was it a sound and sight minhyun missed dearly. 

neither of them said anything for a moment, both trying their best to avoid making eye contact. 

“shit, sorry,” minhyun said as he he pushed the door back and moved away to stop blocking the entrance. “i didn’t mean to leave you just standing there, come in.”

jaehwan walked hesitantly into the living room, slowly looking around the room. he was probably trying to see if anything had changed since he left (nothing did). 

after shutting the door, minhyun was about to sit on the sofa but then stopped when he realized jaehwan was still standing. 

“is everything alright?” minhyun asked. 

“i miss you,” jaehwan blurted out almost immediately. 

“i…” was all minhyun could say. suddenly everything didn’t feel real. how could jaehwan be in front of minhyun, after all minhyun put him through, saying that he missed him. jaehwan had ignored all of minhyun’s texts and calls, he made the message pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with minhyun anymore. 

the words come out like a confession, and minhyun wonders if jaehwan can sense the desperateness in his voice. “i miss you, too.”

and just like that, the two are already pressed up against each other, two pairs of lips pressed together. their kisses were heated, passionate, needy. their grips on each others’ bodies were tight and compressing. minhyun never wanted to let jaehwan go from his embrace, ever. 

“wait,” jaehwan said as he pulled away from minhyun abruptly out of breathe.

he looked like he was in pain. “what’s wrong? is everything okay?” minhyun asked panicky.

“i - i shouldn’t be here, i shouldn’t be doing this,” jaehwan muttered as he took a step back and dropped his head. “i said i was done with you…”

minhyun could hear jaehwan’s voice crack as he tried to end that sentence. he took a step forward and gently tilted jaehwan’s chin up so they were now both looking at each other. he saw a tear fall down jaehwan’s face and brushed it away with his thumb. minhyun kept his hand remained cupping jaehwan’s face and let his thumb linger softly over his cheek. 

“i’m sorry,” he said softly. with careful movement, minhyun moved his face closer to jaehwan’s, pausing to see if he’d protest, and when he doesn’t, minhyun leaned in to kiss him. minhyun pulls back after letting his lips linger on jaehwan’s for a second before pulling back to gauge jaehwan’s reaction. 

with his hand still cupping jaehwan’s face, minhyun ran his hand down the side of jaehwan’s face, stopping as his hand cupped his chin. almost like instinct, jaehwan parts his lips open slightly, allowing minhyun to slide his thumb inside jaehwan’s mouth. 

jaehwan closed his lips sucked minhyun’s thumb for a moment before parting his lips again.

“let me make it up to you, baby,” minhyun said. he then brought his thumb out of jaehwan’s mouth slowly, then softly dragged it down his jaehwan’s bottom lip. 

“just for tonight,” jaehwan said as he brought his hand and held onto minhyun’s arm that was holding his face. 

everything after that seemed to happen in a matter of seconds. 

minhyun led jaehwan to their, or now just minhyun’s, bedroom. their lips and bodies brought together again. one by one, they removed every article of clothing before moving to the small bed. 

when jaehwan’s back was laid flat on the bed, minhyun made his way on top of him. he started off with a soft and slow kiss on the lips, one that he tried to deliver as much sincerity and regret as he could. “i’m so sorry, baby,” he whispered once he broke apart. he tried to read the emotion on jaehwan’s face, looking for a sign of hope, but all he could see was the blacks of jaehwan’s eyes that displayed hurt and sadness. 

minhyun brought his kisses down jaehwan’s neck. with every suck, minhyun tried to memorize the taste of jaehwan’s skin, unaware if he would ever get to do this again after tonight. “i miss you,” “i’m sorry,” he’d mutter out in between his kisses. 

he felt like progress was being made when jaehwan brought one of his hands to the back of minhyun’s neck. the tips of his fingers gently rubbed against his skin, sending instant shivers down minhyun’s back. jaehwan exhaled deeply as he continued rubbing the back of minhyun’s neck.

minhyun could feel jaehwan’s body slowly start to ease up, and he took as a sign that he could move things forward. 

he brought his kisses lower and lower, down jaehwan’s chest to his torso. the farther down minhyun went, the deeper and heavier jaehwan’s breathing became. not wanting to make him wait any longer, minhyun gently gripped jaehwan’s cock. jaehwan’s body tensed up in reaction, to which minhyun calmed by kissing the tip before giving the shaft a long, tender lick from the base up. 

jaehwan moaned immediately. minhyun smiled against jaehwan’s cock. 

“i know you’re smiling,” jaehwan said, causing minhyun to stifle a laugh. 

minhyun then started sucking jaehwan off completely. he started off slow, bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic motion over the tip. the room was quiet except for the sound of minhyun’s wet mouth on jaehwan. “i’m sorry, baby,” minhyun said softly. “i’ve missed you so much.”

“don’t stop,” jaehwan said immediately. he brought a hand to the top of minhyun’s head and gently pushed him back down on jaehwan. minhyun couldn’t help but smile again at jaehwan’s neediness. 

minhyun continued sucking jaehwan off, making his movements progressively faster now. his mouth moved much quicker and more sloppier as his saliva covered jaehwan’s cock. 

“fuck,” jaehwan moaned. 

“god that feels so good.”

“shit.”

“oh my _god_.”

“minhyun, please.”

minhyun froze. that was probably the first time since jaehwan had entered minhyun’s apartment, or the first time in nearly four weeks since their split, that jaehwan had said minhyun’s name. the way his name slipped off jaehwan’s tongue made minhyun feel good again, made him feel whole. 

jaehwan saying his name had such an effect on him. minhyun got back up and started kissing jaehwan on the lips again while he continued stroking his cock. their kisses became just as wet and sloppy as they now sat with their legs tangled together. 

amidst the mess of limbs, jaehwan began stroking minhyun, to which the older immediately responded to by moaning heavily into jaehwan’s mouth. 

in a surprising turn of events, jaehwan broke apart from minhyun. this time he was the one kissing minhyun’s neck, delivering sweet pecks all over the surface of minhyun’s skin. the latter smiled blissfully. 

“fuck me,” jaehwan breathed into minhyun’s ear. the words were demanding and needy, and minhyun wanted to do exactly that, to fuck him. 

“bend over,” minhyun said. he quickly grabbed the tub of lube in his bedside drawer and ripped out a condom. everything after that was like clockwork. 

jaehwan bent over, his face down in the sheets of the bed and ass up. minhyun opened the condom and placed it on his own cock then proceeded to slather a healthy amount of lube over jaehwan’s entrance. the latter moaned as minhyun started thumbing his hole. 

gently, minhyun inserted a finger inside jaehwan. he was tight but warm. minhyun heard jaehwan groan into the bedsheets. he moved his finger in and out slowly while palming jaehwan’s ass with his other hand. all he wanted to do was make jaehwan feel good, make it up to him. 

after minhyun could feel the walls around his finger loosen, he inserted a second finger. jaehwan let out another moan, this one even deeper and louder. how minhyun had missed the sounds of pleasure that would erupt from jaehwan’s pretty mouth when he was aroused. 

in and out minhyun moved his two fingers, jaehwan’s walls slowly accepting them more and more. “just fuck me already, hyung,” jaehwan whined. minhyun let out a short chuckle at jaehwan’s desperateness. 

“haven’t changed a bit, i see,” minhyun commented. 

when minhyun releases his finger, he can see jaehwan’s body ease up. he places the tip of his cock at the entrance of jaehwan’s hole and rubs little circles around it. 

“hyuuuuung!” jaehwan groaned. he hated it when minhyun teased him. giving in to the younger’s hunger and desire, minhyun slowly inserted himself inside jaehwan. he could see jaehwan attempt to arch his back even more in response. “fuck i’ve missed that so much,” jaehwan said under his breath.

minhyun let his head fall back as he fucked jaehwan. firmly holding onto jaehwan’s waist, minhyun rocked his hips back and forth, slow at first then progressively faster, the sounds of their skin touching and moans getting louder and louder, filling the once empty room.

in that moment, nothing mattered more to minhyun than jaehwan. 

forever from that moment on, nothing would matter to minhyun more than jaehwan. 

when jaehwan came that night, when he moaned minhyun’s name into the bed, minhyun figured everything would be okay. jaehwan had let himself come undone at the hands of minhyun once again, so everything could go back to normal right? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

when minhyun woke up the next morning, the sight of an empty bed still surprised him. he’d thought that after all that time since the split he would’ve gotten used to the idea of waking up alone, but last night must’ve really gotten to him and played up his false hope.

what broke minhyun’s hopeful mood is what he saw when he went to go wash his face: jaehwaan’s toothbrush missing. immediately minhyung went to go check his drawers and closet. 

gone, all of jaehwan’s clothes, they were gone. the shoes on minhyun’s rack now only consisted of his own. 

jaehwan had left, presumably for good, like he said he would that night three weeks and four days ago. 

minhyun thought last night was enough, that he had made it up to jaehwan, that jaehwan had accepted his apologies. he thought that when jaehwan stayed the night and fell asleep in minhyun’s arms, that it meant he’d forgiven minhyun, or was at least willing to give their relationship another chance. 

minhyun was foolish to think that.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
